


Lady in training

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Lady in training

Sitting in the trees your eyes scanned the area for any movement, looking up you scanned the other trees making eye contact with Legolas he motioned a signal to aim your bow and get ready, following his eyesight you saw the wild boars you moved to your left and aimed your bow looking back to Legolas he gave you the signal and you let your arrow fly, carrying the boars back into Mirkwood you took them towards the kitchen to be prepared and processed for the upcoming dinner meeting between the two kingdoms of Mirkwood and Erebor.

 

“Lady (y/n), King Thranduil is requesting you in the throne room” turning to the messagner you repiled with a nod and handed Legolas the other boar before turning and making your way to the throne room, walking into the throne room you eyes scanned for the King when you noticed he was not on his throne, moving foward to the centre of the room you heard his voice “Lady (y/n), I heard you took down a bigger boar than my son did” “Yes my lord, only by chance” you responded scanning your eyes you still could not see him, “I want you to escourt the dwarfs through the forest tonight with Legolas, can I trust you to do that?” feeling the hairs on the back of you neck stand up you turned and your eyes locked with the blue ones of the king nodding you whispered out “of course my lord” smirking the king leaned in closer feeling his breath on your ear he whispered “good, go now Legolas is already waiting” bowing your head you rushed to the door.

….

Standing at the door with your ale in hand you watched the dwarfs and elves mingle, you looked over to Legolas entering a drinking competition laughing to yourself you heard the kings voice ”Please tell me you´re seeing what I´m seeing,” “Your son drinking with a dwarf, my lord? Or your people having a great time with them?” Turning you saw Thranduil was looking at you, feeling your blush creeping on your face you turned and looked into your ale “is there something I can help you with my lord?” You asked, feeling his hand wrap around yours he lead you away from the ballroom and onto a balcony.

Standing on the balcony you watched King Thranduil walk back and forth and after what seemed to be a lifetime you broke the silence ”Alright, alright. I´m all ears, my lord, what is troubling you?“ "you lady (y/n), you” “Me? My Lord!? What did I do?” You asked in shock parting his lips Thranduil whispered out “Well… this is slightly awkward, but Lord Celeborn wants you to return to Lothlórien, but I do not wish you to leave" shaking your head “My training isn’t even finished yet, and Mirkwood feels more like home than, wait…. what? You don’t want me to leave?” you spoke. 

Placing your ale down on the balcony you turned to King Thranduil “Why don’t you want me to leave my lord?” you asked "Do I have to spell it out for you lady (y/n)?“ dropping your eyes to the ground you felt your whole face getting warmer “I´m not sure how I’m supposed to respond to that…” Before you had the chance to finish Thranduil wrapped his arms around your waist and smashed his lips into yours breaking for air you looked deep into his eyes “Well I can’t leave now can I?” you said giggling, “No you can’t” Thranduil replied pulling you closer into his body.


End file.
